The Dream Twins
Victor and Elizabeth are known as the dream twins as the are dream sprits while Victor is centred around bad dreams his sister on the other had is centred around good dreams. History Born in the Victorian era to a wealthy family the twins had every thing that they could desire and the where quite content with lives. Shortly after the ninth birthday the where murdered in a kidnapping g gone wrong, the kidnapper had dragged Victor and Elizabeth along with there younger brother through the forest behind there home in hope to get them as far away from their home before someone in the house noticed the children missing. Confused and scared their younger brother Fredrick started to cry annoying the kidnapped. Having enough of Fredrick crying he pulled out a knife threating him to be quiet or else. The kidnapper killed the twins by stabbing them when the tried to protect Fredrick from him, panicking kidnapper turned killer fled the forest leaving the pair to bleed out on the forest floor as the moonlight shone on them. While Elizabeth currently lives with Sandy victor wonders between him and Pitch though he never strays from his sister for to long Appearance Victor – he has chin length glossy black hair, light grey skin and, he has green eyes with beauty mark under his left eye thought his eyes turn a golden/yellow colour when using his powers. He wears white shirt, a black sweater vest and black trouser along with a yellow tie and gloves. On his feet he wears a black pair of dress shoes. Elizabeth- she has shoulder length glossy black hair, golden skin and freckles, she to has green eyes like her twin and she is the taller of the two. She wears a yellow cardigan, a light yellow blouse and a black skirt. On her feet she wears a black pair of dolly shoes that have a yellow bow on them and in her hair a yellow hair band that has a bow on it. Personality Elizabeth is a bubbly girl who always sees the best in people and has a consent smile on her face. She has an aura of innocence around her and is peaceful by nature but don’t let she sweet smile fool you, as she is a fierce fighter so if you hurt those she cares for or threaten children and she their well-being before her own, well just beware. Victor is a quiet serious person, who rarely speaks out loud and tends to be sarcastic when he does. He normal has a scowl on his face and hardly ever smile this cause him to come across as emotionless. He can be very cruel when he wants to be and no problem with inflicting injuries to others. Powers and Abilities Victor’s power similar to that of Pitch but Victor is not as strong. He can cause people to live through their worst fear with the help of illusion. Elizabeth’s power similar to that of Sandy but Elizabeth is not as strong. She like her brother can use illusion but instead of making live though there worst fear she cause people to live through their most happy dreams. While the twins may not look like it they are in fact fast, strong and can use the fighting style Tai Chi. Relationships North- Enemy-Victor really doesn’t have an opinion of North after all he only met North a few time but during those few time he a north did speak about Victor being on the naughty list. Ally/Friend-Elizabeth on the other hand loves North and his workshop is one of her favourite places to be. Tooth- Friend/Enemy -Tooth is perhaps one of the few Guardians that Victor actually likes that’s most likely due to the fact that Tooth reminds Victor of his Mortal mother and because of this he hated helping Pitch kidnapping her fairies. Victor believes that Tooth is a good roll model for Elizabeth. Ally/Friend/-Enemy Elizabeth love Tooth and looks up he a lot hoping that she one day to can be come a strong guardian like her. Bunnymund- Friend/Enemy- Victor and Bunny have a frenemy relationship, they either can get on well or fight but the pair bond over there mutual annoyance of Jack Frost. Bunny even gave him the nicknames The Nightmare Prince and Mini Pitch Friend/Ally/Enemy- Elizabeth adore Bunny and when she meets him she will jump on his back and hang there for a while. The pair have an elder brother younger sister relationship and bunny is quite protective over her. Sandman-Father/Ally- Elizabeth and Sandy have a father daughter relationship, Sandy lets her help him to deliver good dreams to children. Elizabeth often acts as the voice for her father when Sandy can’t get the other guardians attention. She believes that she has the best and cutest father something she states. Enemy-Sandy is one, if not the only one of Victor’s fears but his tries to push away his fear so he can be civil toward Sandy for Elizabeth sake. Jack Frost- Ally/friend- Elizabeth doesn’t seen Jack a lot but looks forward to when she does as he always has away of making her laugh. Enemy- Victor finds Jack to be an annoyance and often wonders how Nix puts up with him. He hates the fact that Jack will not call be by his name instead Jack calls him Boogeymen Jr Pitch- Father/Ally- Victor and Pitch have a father son relationship and are very close perhaps it’s because the pair are so similar. The only time that Victor serious fought with Pitch was during the Battle that Pitch had with the Guardians as Victor believed that Pitch had destroyed his sister but when Elizabeth turned out to be okay, Victor went in search of Pitch and found him a few days after Nix did. Wherever Pitch is Victor is not far behind as Victor is very loyal to his Father. Enemy- apart from the time that they meet when Elizabeth does not no what to make of Pitch as she know that she should hate him as he did turn her into a nightmare when he turn Sandy into one but how can she hate the man her brother views as a father. Allegro- Ally/Friend- Elizabeth has always like Allegro as he helps her with ideas for dreams when she cants think of any. She loves the fact that Allegro and Nix and dating as Elizabeth believes that the two are good for each other. Friend- Have the time Victor is not sure what to make of Allegro and when the two first meet Victor believed that Nix could make better friend than Allegro but the more the two met, the more Allegro grew on Victor. Even though the pair are friends Victor still believes that Nix could have a better boyfriend than Allegro. Ebony Black- its safe to say that Victor and Ebony resent each other and the pair fight like cats and dogs when ever they meet. Victor believes that Ebony is annoying and that Pitch made a mistake in creating her, even though he resent Ebony she is one of the people that Victor actually talks to even if it just to insult her. Though Victor does view her as a sister, just one he hates. Elizabeth on the other hand gets on well with Ebony and finds the continuous war between Victor and Ebony to be funny. Gaia/Mother Nature- the three don't really interact, though Elizabeth does respect Gaia a lot because she in Elizabeth opinion does a very important job. Victor dislikes her because of her hate for Pitch. Rosie- Sol- Drippet- Pan- Timothy K.- Halloween- because Nix was the one to find the as well as teach them everything she knew and live with them for fifty years the twins love her viewing Nix to be there older sister. They would do anything to make her happy even put up with her annoying friend and boyfriend in victors case. Idarii- the trio have never met though the twins have heard a lot about him due to Allegro. Even though they never met Elizabeth and Victor like Idarii because he is embodiment of imagination something that the twins both use to make their sweet dreams and Nightmares. Lindy Dezle- Tom Y.- La Calvera- Quotes Category:Fanon Characters Category:Childrens' Heros Category:Neutral